Standing in the Ruin
by Malty
Summary: Post Fragments, it all gets a bit much for Jack and Ianto. Jack/Ianto, funnily enough, and angst galore.


**A/N;** Thanks for looking! I was thinking back and in Greeks Bearing Gifts, I thought the saddest glimpse into Ianto's character was that when everything turned to shit and Tosh was being held at knife-point, all he could think was, 'Not again.' And from that pondering this fic appeared. To call this plot-lite would be an understatement.

**Disclaimer;** I don't own or profit from anything within this story. Or indeed, outside of it.

**Summary; **Post-Fragments, it all gets a bit much for Jack and Ianto. Oneshot.

* * *

Son of a _bitch_.

The hub was destroyed.

Jack had no doubt John was behind it. He and Ianto had run in to grab some equipment from Jack's office and found for the second time that day a scene straight from Hell – it looked like a World War had broken out solely in this space, and he should know. Jack had paused for a second, registered what must have happened, and then made for his office at frightening speed. By the time he left it with equipment in hand Ianto had only made it partway across the floor, moving slowly in a kind of daze.

Still resolutely ignoring the scene around him Jack walked straight past Ianto and towards the exit, only turning around when he realised he wasn't being followed. He looked back into the room with a hard expression, yet to speak in the wake of what they'd seen.

Ianto was looking at the floor around his feet as if he'd never seen it before. Standing in the middle of the carnage he appeared very small and lost, and Jack could see him soak in everything that he himself refused to process.

They needed to get out.

'The others are waiting,' he tried.

Ianto looked up as if noticing for the first time that he wasn't alone. He'd gone completely pale. He looked devastated, as if the force which had torn the hub apart had done the same to him the moment he saw it. Jack set the equipment down next to the door and walked over, realising just how much of an effect this was having on the other man.

Ianto was still looking around slowly, trying to separate details out of the mass of fallen monitors and twisted furniture. He focussed in on the mangled remains of Gwen's chair and spoke as if from a great distance.

'It's like Canary Wharf all over again.'

Jack reached out and touched his arm to snap him out of it, and Ianto seemed to struggle to focus on him. When he did his shook his head.

'I'm sorry.'

Jack frowned. 'For what?'

Ianto looked away. 'I don't think now's really the time to be focusing on my issues.'

'Ianto,' Jack was sharper than he intended. He took a deep breath and spoke very deliberately. 'I would rather focus on your issues right now than mine.' He softened, 'What is it?'

Ianto's gaze had drifted again and when it locked onto Jack's it was with wide, fervent eyes.

'We could've died.'

He sounded like it was taking everything in him not to panic, and Jack had the feeling things were about to get out of hand very fast.

'Tosh almost did, Rhys isn't trained,' he sped up, 'If he'd been there a minute earlier – '

'Ianto,'

'And Owen! He can't heal himself Jack, if he'd been here when this happened – '

'Ianto!'

'We wouldn't be able to help!'

Nothing could have been a stronger insight into his state of mind than hysterical concern for someone he barely got along with. Jack grabbed his arms, forcing Ianto to look at him properly, and watched as all the energy seemed to drain out of him.

'Jack,' his voice cracked, and tears started streaming down his face as he whispered. 'I can't lose anyone else.'

Jack felt totally helpless, and did the only thing he knew how; he pulled Ianto into his arms, gripping him fiercely, feeling everything that was happening hit him in Ianto's words; completely unable to deal with any of it.

Ianto buried his face in his shoulder and tried desperately to stop crying, closing his eyes against the wreckage of the place as Jack's opened further, seeing it properly now through Ianto's shock. He closed his eyes too, trying to focus only on Ianto, seeking out and concentrating on every piece of contact between them as he felt the shaking subside and his breathing begin to even out. He tried to breathe with him, helping him to calm down, until they were breathing deeply together.

Jack pulled back just far enough to look at him, needing to see him yet stay as close as possible. Ianto looked back at him, the same ache evident in his eyes. In a second Jack's hands moved to his face, and he kissed him powerfully, pouring every piece of fear and anger from the day into him, needing him closer. Ianto moved his hands to his head, willing him on until they were aware of nothing but the feel of each other, and it was only exhaustion that finally pulled them apart, gasping for air as they stood in the chaos with their foreheads pressed together.

Ianto took a shuddering breath. 'Jack.'

'Don't,' Jack pleaded.

Ianto spoke anyway, his voice harsh and quiet from crying.

'I can't lose you.'

Jack held him tighter, tears threatening to creep into his own voice but he kept them back, determined now more than ever to be strong for Ianto. Strong for his team.

John walked in just in time to hear Jack's voice echo defiantly throughout the hub.

'We will make it through this.'

* * *

**A/N; **Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated; this is the most outright Jack/Ianto-centric thing I've written, so I hope it worked.


End file.
